


Никшичское лето

by Oxyz



Series: 2018 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Montenegro, Older Man/Younger Man, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: В последнюю неделю погода в Никшиче установилась непривычно жаркая.





	Никшичское лето

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Черногория — маленькая страна населением всего лишь в 625,000 человек, и расстояния от города до города там совсем небольшие, так что за полчаса-час вполне можно добраться из одной части страны в другую.  
> 2\. Легенда о каменотёсе Марко и красавице Елене, упоминаемая в тексте, звучит следующим образом.  
> Главный символ города Будва — двух рыбок — можно увидеть на стене Цитадели Старого города. Старинная легенда гласит, что когда-то, очень давно, в Будве жили два юных влюблённых друг в друга создания — красавица Елена и каменотёс Марко Митров. Однако богатый отец Елены ни в какую не хотел выдавать дочь за бедного каменотёса. Тогда влюблённые вместе бросились в бурное море с высоких будванских скал. Однако как только они коснулись воды, так сразу же превратились в двух прекрасных рыбок и больше никогда не разлучались. Увидев это, кто-то сказал: «Пусть двое будут как один» («Ko jedno nek budu dva»). Так, согласно легенде, появилось название города — Будва. После в доме Марко был найден камень с высеченным на нём изображением двух переплетённых между собой рыбок. Этот камень вмуровали в стену городской цитадели.  
> 3\. Ягнятина испод сача («ispod sača») — традиционное черногорское блюдо. Мясо томится несколько часов в своём соку в чугунной посуде, на крышку которой кладут угли, и становится настолько мягким и нежным, что просто тает во рту. Таким образом готовят разное мясо и рыбу.

В последнюю неделю погода в Никшиче установилась непривычно жаркая. Середина июня, позднее начало туристического сезона, когда иностранцев начинает прибывать всё больше, в автобусах становите жарче, а цены в ривьерах на порядок вырастают. Милош любил туристический сезон: можно было, наконец, забросить учебник русского языка (Милош работал учителем в русской школе) подальше, бегать с футбольным мячом по полю хоть весь день и неплохо подзаработать при желании. 

Обычно летом Милош ездил в Будву и её окрестности, подрабатывал на песчаных пляжах Будванской ривьеры: расставлял лежаки, выдавал полотенца, помогал хрупким барышням раскрывать зонтики и разносил отдыхающим прохладительные напитки из бара, привычно ступая по горячему песку, перемешанному с мелкой галькой, босиком. В Бечичи он даже сдружился с Зораном, седым сухопарым мужчиной в преклонном возрасте, ездящим к пляжу из Тивата. Каждый день с восьми утра и до восьми вечера тот ходил между лежаков с булочками собственного приготовления. Получал мало: немного кому из иностранцев хотелось в жару баловаться горячей выпечкой, но Зоран всё равно продолжал приезжать каждый сезон. Милош любил беседовать с ним о какой-нибудь ерунде после обеда, когда все лежаки уже были заняты, полотенца разобраны, но туристы ещё недостаточно разморились, чтобы в количестве заказывать холодные коктейли.

Ещё Милош хорошо знал Драгана — тот был постоянным смотрящим на огороженном участке пляжа, закреплённом за прибрежным отелем «Медитеран». На остальных участках смотрящие, как правило, сменялись каждый сезон, но Драган, сильно загорелый и молчаливый мужчина лет под сорок, никогда не снимающий модные «авиаторы» и свободно владеющий русским, неизменно оставался при одном отеле. Милош, глядя на его ровный, тёмно-коричневый загар по всему телу, предполагал, что, возможно, он живёт где-нибудь в окрестностях Бечичи и добирается на пляж пешком.

Сам Милош обычно подрабатывал на пляжах в период с июня по август, иногда захватывал и конец сезона в сентябре, однако в это время ему не слишком нравилось работать под палящим солнцем — слишком много прибывало отдыхающих, и он выматывался к концу дня, бегая между ними по раскалённому песку с подносом. Подстригать газоны или подметать опавшую листву ему не слишком хотелось, а вот покататься по черногорским горным серпантинам он любил. В нынешнем году он как раз получил права и рассчитывал устроиться водителем, например, микроавтобуса, который возил туристов к монастырю Василия Острожского в Цетине. Милоша завораживали крутые подъёмы и резкие повороты, ведущие к подножию Острога, да и желающих приложиться к мощам великого святого было предостаточно, чтобы в кармане у Милоша за день оседала приличная горсть монет достоинством в один евро.

По-хорошему в Цетине следовало съездить ещё в мае, как сделал Дарко, лучший друг Милоша — тогда оставался шанс устроиться на сезонную подработку водителем. Но в мае Милош ухаживал за в очередной раз прихворавшим Стефаном и коротал свободное время на футбольном поле, не выезжая за пределы города, чтобы иметь возможность в случае чего быстро добраться до дома. 

Когда-то Милоша со Стефаном связывала трогательная и сказочная, как легенда о Елене и Марко, история любви с обязательными тропами в виде противящихся родителей молодого человека и терзаниями мужчины за пятьдесят, но за давностью времени она истёрлась и позабылась, уступив место спокойному и размеренному семейному быту этих двоих. Теперь Стефан был совсем в годах и с каждым годом сдавал всё больше. И, хотя Милош оставался рядом с ним, помогал ему и продолжал думать о нём с привычной нежностью, он больше не стыдился того, что его взгляд приковывал молодой загорелый Петар, с которым они вместе ходили на футбольное поле.

Нынешним утром Стефану снова немного нездоровилось. Сказывалась установившаяся жара — уже в десять за окном ощутимо припекало.

— В этом году снова будешь ездить в Будву? — поинтересовался он, пряча морщины рта за стаканом со свежевыжатым апельсиновым соком. Милош, намазывавший для него масло на сырную булочку, пожал плечами.

— Может быть. Если не получится с Цетине.

— Получится, — успокоил Стефан, — Дарко тебе подсобит.

— Дарко не упустит своей выгоды, — добро улыбнулся Милош и протянул ему булочку. Стефан взял её и кивнул в знак благодарности.

— Но он всё равно помог тебе тогда в Которе.

— Было дело, — согласился Милош, наблюдая за тем, как Стефан ест.

Они помолчали — привычно и спокойно, разморённые и ленивые от утренней жары, думая каждый о своём. Потом Милош собрал посуду и составил в раковину, чтобы вымыть, когда вернётся с футбола с Петаром. Затем подошёл к сидящему Стефану, умостил подбородок у него на макушке и спросил:

— Хочешь, съездим пообедать в Богетичи?

— Ягнятина испод сача и домашнее вино? — улыбнулся Стефан.

— Ага.

— Это можно.

— Тогда я вернусь пораньше, — Милош скользнул по седым волосам губами. — А ещё в конце лета я отвезу тебя в Подгорицу, на Скадарское озеро.

Стефан не выдержал и добродушно рассмеялся.

— Хорошо, отвези, — сквозь смех согласился он, — Шкодер я ещё не видел.

Они снова мирно замолчали. Потом Милош поцеловал Стефана в висок и пошёл в комнату за своим старым футбольным мячом, чтобы успеть подкачать его к приходу Петара. Стефан остался допивать сок и, время от времени слегка посмеиваясь, думать о конце лета.


End file.
